


Stuck

by Sammeup



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, I'm finally learning how to import works kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammeup/pseuds/Sammeup
Summary: Couldn't Momo just lament in this amusement park like any other single person would?





	Stuck

 

 

‘Third wheel’ wasn’t the right term to describe her situation. When Momo heard that phrase, the first thing she thought of was a tricycle. Even though the front tire was alone while the other two were always together, it was needed to guide them all in the right direction. Momo wasn’t needed here at all. She didn’t _want_ to be here.

Momo sunk lower into her seat, sipping her soda as she observed the couple gush at each other. If it weren't for the invention of bendy straws and the ability it granted her to not have to straighten her posture, she would have wondered if life was out to get her. The straws were a double-edged sword however, for she had to watch Sana and Dahyun drink with a straw that formed a pink heart. _God_ , that straw was so much cooler than Momo’s. It was another benefit Momo couldn't experience herself.

When Dahyun managed to get three tickets to the amusement park and suggested that Momo come along, the latter was relieved. Sometimes Momo worried if Dahyun secretly hated her. Though Sana was only her best friend, Momo learned from the constant insistence from her friend Jeongyeon that their friendship was a lot more intimate than what was considered “normal.” Momo took the invitation as a sign that Dahyun didn’t mind and gladly accepted.

She should’ve realized sooner that Sana would’ve been mushy towards her girlfriend whether or not Momo decided to join them. Sana was always affectionate, but it was difficult for Momo to not feel like she was intruding since she was the only one that had to witness sneaky kisses on the cheek and hugs from behind all day.

 _Don’t look like you’re having a bad time Momo_ , she thought to herself. _Be happy for them but maybe stop looking at them or—_

“Here comes the airplane!” Sana did her best impression of an engine and waved the spoon filled with ice cream in a circular motion. Dahyun made a face—Momo saw it as a mix of embarrassment and slight repulse—before closing her eyes and opened her mouth.

Momo gagged, rolling her head to the side to save her eyes. It didn’t do much good however, because she saw that the table next to hers was occupied by another couple that were holding each other’s hands and staring into each other’s eyes as if this was a romantic comedy. As she paid attention to her surroundings, Momo found that the whole dining area outside this particular restaurant was filled with couples. This family friendly establishment that had a giant duck as the mascot was beginning to resemble Hell.

When Momo spotted a janitor picking up the litter, she felt hope reside inside her. She had a passing thought that it was pretty sad that she would find relief in a random employee, but she paid that no mind. She was just relieved that she wasn’t the only single person in this park. The hope in her heart soon shriveled up when a man in a similar uniform ran up to the janitor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Are you kidding me?_

She was sure of it now. Life was out to get her.

“Man, I’m tired,” Sana yawned as she brought a hand to cover her mouth. Momo half expected for her to do that ‘pretend to yawn so you can wrap your arm around your girlfriend’s shoulder’ trick.

“Maybe we should go home then,” Dahyun said. “The day is almost over anyway.”

Momo crossed her fingers under the table, chanting “please, please, please” in a hushed tone.

“What?” Sana perked up as if the day’s activities no longer weighed her down. “Noo,” she drawled. “We need to go on the ferris wheel before we leave. That’s like one of the most important rules when a couple goes to an amusement park.”

Dahyun tilted her head. “Is it though?” she asked skeptically.

“It is if you have the cutest girlfriend in the world,” Sana poked Dahyun’s cheek.

She scoffed, but Momo saw the beginning of a blush taking Dahyun’s features. She turned to Momo. “Are you fine with one more ride before we leave?”

Momo really appreciated the fact that she wasn’t somehow forgotten. But she refused to be a party pooper. “If you guys are fine with it, I don’t see why not. It’ll be fun.”

She wasn’t going to be bitter for being single. She was going to enjoy today even if it killed her. Momo liked ferris wheels! She was single for most of her life and she was never sad about that, no way was she going to let her relationship status affect her now! Replaying the last declaration in her head, Momo had a feeling it would sound pitiful to her friends but she wasn’t going to take it back.

When they arrived, the sun grew softer and the sky turned a prominent orange. The line was short so it wasn’t long before it was Sana and Dahyun’s turn to enter the dark red gondola. Sana beckoned her inside, but Momo gritted her teeth and shook her head. She would rather watch the sunset by herself and relax, maybe ponder about anything that came to mind. _Sheesh, I’m beginning to sound like Mina._

Sana didn’t seem to mind, winking as she went inside with Dahyun. The aforementioned girl made sure to send Momo a finger heart as thanks.

Momo rolled her eyes, smiling. Not only did Sana have a chance to fully dote on her girlfriend, if she ever held back in the first place, but Momo also finally had a chance to loosen up.

“I’m sorry miss, but I can’t let you through.” The man put a hand in front of her to prevent her from entering her own cart.

“What?” Momo pouted. “Why not?”

“We have a rule where you can’t enter this ride unless you at least have another person to accompany you,” he said.

Momo crossed her arms. “Why is that a rule? It seems pretty stupid.”

“Don’t know, I barely pay attention to the meetings,” he shrugged. “But I want to keep my job, so you’re going to have to stay put.”

This was injustice towards single people. Did this amusement park not think of the possibility of someone getting dumped and wanting to reflect in the ferris wheel or the possibility of people like Momo trying to avoid their couple friends? As soon as the words left his mouth, the desire to take on the ride burned like a flame inside Momo. She was getting on the ferris wheel no matter what. Not just for her, but for available people everywhere!

“I’ll go get her then!” Momo declared.

He raised an eyebrow towards her. “Get who?”

“M-my girlfriend,” Momo said. “She wasn’t with me because I was holding our place in line.”

“Well why didn’t you say so? Bring her over, then!” the man chuckled.

Momo forced a laugh, hoping it didn’t sound too stiff. _Where am I going to get a girlfriend in a few minutes?_ She looked behind her and stood on her tiptoes, seeing that the line consisted solely of couples and families. When she was about to change her plans and pretend that she was actually a daughter of a random family, her eyes landed on a girl outside of the line.

The girl stared up at the ferris wheel, her lips set in a deep frown as if she was worried about something. She seemed like the perfect candidate for Momo.

Momo walked up to the girl, shouting to the man that she would be back soon, and tapped her shoulder. “Were you not allowed to get in the ferris wheel?”

The girl was startled, blinking a few times before looking down at Momo. “Huh?”

“That guy over there won’t let anyone in if you’re planning to go alone,” Momo pointed behind her. “Do you have anyone to ride the ferris wheel with you?”

The girl opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she didn’t know how to respond. “No,” she finally answered. “I don’t have anyone to go with me.”

“That’s great!” Momo beamed. “You’re just like me then, let’s hurry before the guy makes me lose my spot.”

“Huh, what do—” She let out a surprised shout as Momo held onto to her wrist and dragged her to the front of the line.

“Here she is!” Momo grinned, puffing her chest.

The man widened his eyes. “You’re very lucky to have her, miss.” He stepped aside to reveal the entrance of the gondola. “Watch your step.”

“Wooh!” Momo rushed inside, her hand still holding onto the puzzled girl. The man slid the door shut and lowered the safety bar.

“Have fun girls,” he said.

“We will!” Momo said. The man smiled, amused, as he pressed the button to make the wheel start turning.

Momo had a smug grin on her face as the ferris wheel began to turn. She did it. She beat the system. All she had to do was bring a stranger with her and pretend she was her girlfriend. Easy… wait a minute.

“Um…”

She leaned away from the door and whipped her head to stare at the girl that sat across from her. When Momo saw the girl’s hands tighten on her pants and stare nervously out the window, the former realized the weight of her actions. Momo dragged a stranger inside a cramped space with her and they wouldn’t be able to leave for awhile. That didn’t leave Momo with the greatest first impression.

Momo suddenly hoped that she didn’t look as smug as she felt, aware that the girl would have been more wary than she already was.

Whatever words were going to leave the girl’s mouth died as she decided to focus her gaze on her lap. Momo bit her lip, jittery under the prominent silence between them. There went her chance of relaxing.

The girl mumbled and Momo raised an eyebrow. “What was that?” she asked.

“You need to sit down,” the girl said. “You’re going to rock our cable car otherwise.”

Momo blinked. The girl’s voice was higher than she expected. “Right,” she forced out as she slowly sat on the hard cushion. She stared down at her shoes and knocked the soles of her feet together. She was still here and not in bed, where she could scream. _Nope, only works in the movies._

“Sooo—” The girl looked up and faced Momo properly the first time since they entered the ride. Momo’s mouth dried up. Why did the fact that the girl was mesmerizingly pretty have to hit Momo when they alone? “Do you come here often?” she croaked out.

She was given a long look in return. Momo wanted to bury herself in the hole she was digging herself in. And she knew that when this was over, Sana was most likely going to laugh at her suffering and insist that she had to tell everyone else about this.

“Do you mean the amusement park in general or the ferris wheel?” Momo snapped out of her thoughts. The girl was looking at her expectantly, her eyes bright and _this is not the time Momo, get a hold of yourself._

What did Momo mean by her question? “Both?” She let the words roll off her tongue, unusually careful. “If that’s alright with you, like you don’t have to answer.” She closed before she added that she really hoped the girl would answer so she didn’t have to become a hermit for the rest of her days and force her friends deliver her food.

“It’s been awhile since I came to the amusement park itself,” the girl shrugged. “But it’s the first time I decided to come to the ferris wheel.”

“Well this must be quite an experience for you, huh?” Momo laughed.

“Definitely.” Momo froze, not knowing how to react to the girl’s lack of hesitation.

She settled for peering out the window, noting how the people waiting outside began to resemble ants and not think about how the girl was staring at her. Momo chided herself for not having anything to continue the conversation when the girl finally responded. Her internal turmoil halted however, when their cart suddenly rocked side to side.

“What happened?” the girl’s hand clutched onto her seat to stay grounded.

Momo turned around to stare out the window behind her, spotting the carts below them in the same position. “The guy probably stopped the ferris wheel on purpose so we can have a better view of the scenery.” And if one were in Sana’s situation, wrap their arms around their significant other and kiss with the setting sun behind them. In Momo’s case however, she was stuck and had to wallow in awkward silence until she was taken back down.

She let out a chuckle, albeit more nervous as she faced the girl. “I guess we’re stuck here for now.”

The girl flinched, her gaze falling back onto her lap. Those were the wrong choice of words. She looked like she was having the worst day of her life and it was all Momo’s fault.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Momo whined, sinking into her seat as her slipped off the cushion. The girl lifted her head, surprised when she saw Momo’s posture. “I keep making things worse.”

“Um, it’s fine,” the girl piped up. “You didn’t do anything wrong—”

“Yes I did.” Momo ignored the safety protocol as she laid down on the cushion, body limp. She didn’t care if people in various levels of sanitation sat here and therefore contained germs. She deserved it at this point. “First, I drag you inside with me and now you’re scared—” The girl’s face changed, as if she was caught after trying to hide something. “Thinking I might take advantage of you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” the girl said. “I admit I was freaked out when you brought me here and saw that you were giggling to yourself—”

Momo groaned loudly, throwing an arm over her eyes. She knew she looked suspicious.

“But I’m aware that you don’t mean any harm!” Momo missed the way the girl muttered “now at least” under her breath.

Shifting her head to acknowledge the girl, Momo let her arm fall. “Then what’s making you afraid?”

The girl let out a sigh, reluctant. “I,” she hesitated, “have a phobia of heights.”

When the words sunk in, which took a few moments as Momo stared at her, the former shot up with open. “You’re afraid of heights?”

A blush began to form on the girl’s cheeks and Momo would have dismissed it as a trick of the light if she hadn’t been staring so intently at the girl. “I know, it’s embarrassing. I’m supposed to be at the age where trivial things like that don’t—”

“But you’re so tall!”

The girl stared at Momo with wide eyes. “Um, how is that related to my fear of heights?”

“Well haven’t you thought about how ironic that is?” Momo asked. “That’s like a fish afraid of water or a dog scared of trees.”

“I—” The girl squinted, confused. “What?”

“Nevermind,” Momo said. “So why would you want to go on the ferris wheel then?”

Frowning, the girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “I decided that I wanted to conquer my fear and thought that this ride would be a test of courage. In all honesty, I was actually thinking of backing out but…”

“Oh.” A new wave of guilt washed over Momo, glad that the girl didn’t think she was a creep but nonetheless caused her to be uncomfortable. “Is there anyway I can help, girl that I dragged inside andonceagainI’msorry?”

“It’s Tzuyu,” she answered. An amused smile graced her lips and it was enough for Momo to feel shy. “What about you, girl that views my fear as a paradox?”

“Momo,” she rubbed the back of her neck.

Tzuyu nodded. “That’s a cute name, it suits you.”

Momo decided to bring the topic back at hand before Tzuyu pointed out her goofy grin. “So is there a way I can help you?”

“Just talking like this is fine,” Tzuyu suggested. “I kind of forgot about it until you reminded me.”

Momo deflated. She was horrible at this. “Sorry,” she murmured. She lifted her head when she heard a chuckle, Tzuyu’s eyes in crescents as her body shook. This was the most relaxed Momo had seen of her. Momo knew she was red by now and hoped the sunset hid her embarrassment.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” The smile on her face didn’t leave as she asked, “so tell me about yourself. Are you always this nervous or am I an exception?”

Tzuyu learned from Momo’s insistence that she was much cooler than how she was acting right now. However, Tzuyu doubted that claim when Momo recalled how she was jealous of her best friend, Sana, and her girlfriend getting a couple’s discount on their food. “It’s not fair!” Momo insisted. “I order more than both of them so if anything, I should have gotten a discount.”

Momo was shocked when she found out that she was older than Tzuyu by a few years. Not only because of her height, but also because she seemed a lot more calm than Momo. When Tzuyu told her about the little dog named Gucci—Momo thought that was the best name ever—she gasped.

“I love dogs!” Momo grinned. “I always wanted to get one, but everyone says no because of my allergy.”

“You want a dog even though you’re allergic to them?” Tzuyu cocked her head to the side.

“It’s not their fault that my body rejects them!”

 They didn’t realize how much time passed until their cart jerked to a halt and the man unlocked the door. “That’s it girls! You two had fun?”

“Yes we did,” Tzuyu said. “Thank you.”

Momo’s stomach lurched at that, but told herself that she was overreacting. Tzuyu said that to be polite.

Looking around as she stepped outside, Momo couldn’t find Sana nor Dahyun in sight.

“Hey,” Tzuyu poked her shoulder and Momo turned around to face her. “I guess this is goodbye.”

Even though Momo should’ve been happy that the awkwardness was behind them, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She told herself that it was just another girl, but her stomach fell anyway. “Yeah,” she breathed. “I know you said it’s fine like a bunch of times, I am sorry for tugging you inside the ferris wheel with me. I didn’t think about your feelings at all.”

“It’s okay,” Tzuyu assured her. “I ended up having a good time. The view was really pretty.”

“The view?” Momo raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were afraid of heights, so you didn’t want to look out the window.”

“That’s right,” Tzuyu said simply.

Before Momo could ask her to elaborate however, Tzuyu bit her lip. “Can I borrow your phone for a second?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course!” She handed Tzuyu her phone, trying not to think about how their fingertips touched for too long like in the dramas Sana and Mina watched. “Do you need to call someone?”

“No but…” She pressed a few buttons before handing the phone back. Momo’s eyes widened when she saw a combination of numbers. “Maybe you can call me?”

Momo darted her eyes between the phone number and Tzuyu. “I, um, wha—?”

“I’m not used to flirting,” Tzuyu admitted. “But I really want to get to know you more. You made this day memorable and maybe we can make more memories.”

She couldn’t deny the heat rising in her face at this point. “I— are you sure?”

Tzuyu laughed and Momo’s knees felt like jelly. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Her hand raised in hesitation, but Tzuyu ended up following through her action as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Momo’s cheek. “Hopefully, I’ll see you later.” And with that, Tzuyu waved goodbye and walked away.

Momo touched her cheek, still as she watched Tzuyu’s silhouette grow farther. She didn’t move from her spot when Sana and Dahyun came into her peripheral vision.

“There you are!” Sana pouted, her arm linked with Dahyun’s. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Reaching down, Momo pinched her arm. This was real. The phone number was real. The pretty girl that was afraid of heights was real and kissed her.

“Momo?” She turned to see Dahyun staring at her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Dahyun!” Momo ran forward and enveloped her in the most genuine hug she could muster. “Thank you so much for inviting me!”

“Oof!” Dahyun let go of Sana to support the sudden weight. “Um, you’re welcome?”

“Hey!” Sana pouted. “That’s no fair, I want a hug too.”

Momo wordlessly tugged Sana into the embrace, Sana cooing and embracing the two of them while Dahyun commented on how she was suffocating.

After today, Momo didn’t like ferris wheels. She loved them.  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at https://sammeup.tumblr.com  
> I'll be posting sneak peeks of my future fics on there. I will also be posting my own personal stories and character profiles there.


End file.
